


Sentimental Time of Year

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Caring, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tony Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony's done the calculations and he doesn't think his relationship with Loki means anything special to the mage.





	Sentimental Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd some more fluffy Christmas fic. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Happy Holidays! ♥

Tony had made a number of miscalculations in his life; rarely in science, but often in human interactions. He trusted the wrong person, misread a person’s intent, gave too little or gave too much - the list went on and on.

But nothing had ever been more of a mistake or an unwise decision then developing _feelings_ (fondness, affection, desire - _love_ ) for Loki.

Loki might not be an enemy anymore, but he sure as hell wasn’t a member of the team; a tentative ally at best, a chaotic, mischief maker at worst. 

He was also the man who had been keeping Tony’s bed warm for the last two years.

It wasn’t a relationship, in fact, the first year Tony would barely call it anything other than sporadic fucks of exceptional quality. They only slept together fourteen times over that twelve month period. It was the next year, _this_ year, when they started seeing each other more frequently. They even started to talk, share a drink, even have a laugh.

Loki became a more frequent visitor, showing up once and sometimes even twice a week. It was great, but it started to make Tony... _care_. Loki was incredible, and Tony was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

And that was where the first hint of a miscalculation began, and from there, it got steadily worse. Tony might have fallen off the edge and tumbled head over heels for the mage, but he was certain Loki had done no such thing.

This was casual, fun sex. This was not affection or a relationship.

So, why then did Tony spend three weeks in the lab making something? Why did he put it in a little green and gold box, knowing that Loki didn’t celebrate Christmas and would read everything Tony felt in that single gesture?

Tony knew his math was wrong, and that in this situation, one plus one did _not_ equal two, but he couldn’t stop himself from crafting something for Loki. Everyone important to him had a gift, and even if he never gave Loki his and it sat collecting dust in his bedroom drawer forever, at least he felt better, knowing it was there.

He got it out sometimes in the days leading up to Christmas. He opened it and stared down at the leather cord and the metal charms he’d painstakingly crafted. They were all Norse symbols and shapes; things he’d had FRIDAY look up or that Loki had confirmed in the past.

The largest charm, right at the centre was a dagger, modelled off Loki’s favourite pair. They were a gift of protection and affection. They were things that Loki could imbue with magic to help keep him safe from anyone who would try and hurt him. Charms were important to mages, especially when made by someone else. It gave them additional power.

Tony imagined Loki wearing the necklace at night, straddling him as they kissed and rocked their hips together. The two of them curled up in bed with Tony fingering the charms; Loki wearing nothing else but Tony’s gift. The silver would look beautiful against Loki’s pale chest, showing he accepted Tony’s affection and wanted a more permanent relationship between them... but who was Tony kidding? It was never going to happen.

It was why it was in a drawer, out of sight, but not out of mind. He _tried_ to forget about it though. He focused on the gifts he’d bought for his friends, for the party they were having at the tower. 

And the party did make him forget about Loki. He was dragged into games and carolling. He ate too much, but only had a few glasses of eggnog. He felt surprisingly cheerful when the party finally wound down, everyone left and he returned to the penthouse. 

It was going to be one more Christmas alone, but he’d have a private party down in the lab with the bots tomorrow. It would be good, not perfect, but good. Tony was glad that his friends were happy. They had loved ones, partners, and lives outside Tony. It was just him and his bots, but he’d be okay.

Tony stared out of the windows in the tower, looking down at the city that was bathed in lights and full of festivity; Christmas Eve in New York was a hell of a time of year. The penthouse, like the rest of the tower was completely decorated. Tony loved Christmas, even if he didn’t always have the best memories surrounding the holiday. 

He touched his fingers to the glass and let out a sigh. It was hard not to be melancholy around the holidays.

“For a cheerful holiday, you seem in remarkably low spirits.” 

The sudden voice made Tony jump and he whirled around, staring in shock at the mage. Loki was dressed in a simple tunic, pants and boots. Tony instantly smiled at seeing Loki, unable to stop the reaction.

“You should have seen the party happening an hour ago. Low spirits hasn’t been a problem.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, a subtle question for Tony to continue, but Tony didn’t want to talk about a party where everyone had left. He didn’t want to talk about a party he couldn’t have invited Loki to even if he thought the demi-god would attend.

Instead, Tony walked over, planning to pull the mage into a kiss. He could make it about sex, keep Loki happy and engaged. He could then make a few promises of sexual favours, get him to stay the night and maybe, if he was lucky, Loki might even linger after they woke up.

Maybe, he could give Loki enough incentive to spend Christmas morning with him.

But, when Tony put swagger in his walk and reached out to touch him, Tony’s intention obvious, Loki tensed. It made Tony still and his heart clench. Loki had _never_ refused a sexual advance before, it made panic form sharp and painful in Tony’s chest.

Was Loki through with him? Was this it? Had he finally pushed Loki away?

But, before the agony of being dumped on Christmas Eve could fully take hold, Loki looked away from Tony and muttered, “Your holiday is ridiculous.”

Tony frowned, but before he could ask about the statement, Loki’s hand was flashing green and a moment later a wrapped box was thrust out towards Tony.

Tony’s mouth fell open in shock. Loki had got him a Christmas present? Tony stared for a long moment, too stunned to move. It made Loki become even more uncomfortable and flustered. Tony couldn’t believe it, but Loki looked _awkward_.

He was covering it by muttering disparaging remarks about Christmas, Earth and Tony in general, but Tony was barely listening to the mage as he took the box. He pulled off the black ribbon and unwrapped the green and red Christmas paper. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt excited about what was inside.

He didn’t know what to expect – something from space? – but what he found when he lifted the lid made him frown.

Tony pulled out the iron man bracelets that had gone missing from his penthouse a month ago and stared at them with confusion.

“Your technology is inferior,” Loki muttered, and when Tony glanced at him the mage was crossing his arms and tilting his face away. “It cannot even resist _magic_. How you survive is illogical.” Tony could see Loki’s thick swallow as the mage paused. He also flicked his fingers towards the bracelets all without looking at Tony. “It was the work of moments to enchant them.”

Tony’s heart leapt. “You made my armour resist magic?” 

The muscle in Loki’s cheek jumped, but he didn’t deny it. Tony’s next breath was shaky.

The sound made Loki stiffen further and he grumbled, “You get injured too frequently.” He glanced at the gift but not at Tony’s face. “It will protect you even when the armour is not activated.” He looked away again. “You are pathetically vulnerable without your suit.”

_He did this to keep me safe._

The thought whispered through Tony’s mind and made his heart skip a beat. He felt warm all over and he also felt the excitement and fear of what this meant.

Loki was still grumbling and refusing to look at Tony, it was why Tony stepped forward and gently touched Loki’s crossed arms. The mage startled and finally looked at him. His expression was wary and guarded. Tony just smiled.

“Thank you, Loki.” He squeezed Loki’s arm. “Will you stay here a second?”

Loki frowned. His suspicion and uncertainty lingered but he still nodded. Tony let him go and gently placed the gift on the bar. He then hurried into his bedroom and pulled out the box from his drawer. He made his way out to Loki only to find the mage staring at his gift with an expression that didn’t hide his insecurity about its reception. 

Tony just walked over to him and held out his own gift. Loki stared at it with surprise, but he tentatively took it and opened the lid. He sucked in a breath when he saw the necklace. He pulled it out by the cord and let the box fall to the floor as he raised it to eyelevel and stared at it.

Tony licked his lips. “It should work as extra protection in case anyone tries to hurt you. Doubly powerful because someone made them specifically with your safety in mind, right?”

Loki's eyes snapped to Tony. They stared at each other, Tony filled with hope and Loki filled with surprise, but slowly, the mage smiled and let out a soft huff of laughter. When he took the cord and dropped it around his neck, Tony didn’t think he could ever feel so happy. He hurried over to the bar and pulled out the bracelets, sliding them on and fingering the new runes carved into them. They glowed a faint green in the right light.

When he turned back around, Loki had the charms cupped in his hands and was fingering the dagger with a small grin. Tony felt like he was on top of the world as he came back over to Loki. The mage glanced at him, but Tony didn’t stop until he could lightly touch Loki’s arm.

“Merry Christmas, Loki.”

Loki grinned. He also shifted to better face Tony and Tony eagerly curved towards him. It was the most natural thing in the world to tilt up as Loki bent down. The kiss they shared was soft and Loki cupped Tony’s cheek in one hand, his thumb gently stroking against Tony’s skin.

It was a gentle kiss; a _loving_ kiss and it stole all of Tony’s breath.

When Loki pulled back he was still smiling.

“Enjoy your holiday, my Anthony,” Loki told him with affection in his voice.

He started to pull back and step away, but Tony reached up and grabbed his arm, keeping him near. Loki startled, but Tony held his gaze. 

“Help me enjoy it.” He swallowed nervously. “Stay until it’s over. Stay the night.” He squeezed Loki’s arm. “Stay with me tomorrow.”

It went against their relationship and how they functioned; he didn’t try to bribe or manipulate it out of Loki with sexual favours. He didn’t outright deny that he would ever want Loki to stick around. Instead, he asked with honesty and vulnerability for Loki to spend Christmas with him.

Worry and insecurity had filled Tony, but the moment a small, soft smiled curled Loki’s mouth, Tony felt like he could breathe.

“I will remain,” Loki told him and Tony let out a heavy, relieved breath. 

He would have slumped against Loki if the other man hadn’t already tugged him closer. He found himself pressed against Loki, and a moment later, to his utter shock, Loki’s arms came around him in a hug. Tony closed his eyes and tightly hugged Loki back.

Standing in the middle of his penthouse on Christmas Eve with Loki, Tony had the miraculous, incredible feeling that his calculations had turned out alright after all.


End file.
